


Like a bridge over troubled water

by charleia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleia/pseuds/charleia
Summary: Based on the prompts i receive on tumblr! feel free to send some to me on @charlily-n (also check out my hotgomery, gooday and shaudrey ones)
Relationships: Sister Mary Eunice/Lana Winters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. i’ll take your part when darkness comes

**Author's Note:**

> Modern day AU based on the prompts “Can I kiss you”, “have you ever kissed anyone?” and “you’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy, i got you” 
> 
> I have to be honest, i rarely write these two ladies but i hope i did not butcher them completely!

Colourful lights flashed through the room as loud music played. It wasn’t necessarily the first place Mary Eunice would go to, nor the second. Or third. Her hand reached up, fidgeting with the delicate cross around her neck. Why was she such a pushover? How did she let her friends talk her into going to a gay bar? What if anyone saw her and told her family? Dear, God, this could only turn out in disaster. 

Awkwardly, she paces around, occasionally sipping from her water. She lifted herself to her toes, scanning around the room for her friend, but she was nowhere to be found.  She sighed unhappily and leaned against the wall.  _ Great _ , she thought,  _ now what? _

“Something tells me you’re a little out of place,” a voice suddenly said beside her, “Or at the very least that you feel so yourself,”

Mary Eunice looked up, startled, azure eyes wide with shock and mouth slightly agape.

The woman laughed heartily, “Oh come on, I don’t bite, you look like a deer in headlights,” she said, “Here,” she handed one of the two drinks in her hand to Mary Eunice. “You need something stronger. I’m Lana, by the way, Lana Winters.”

Mary Eunice just gave a small nod, putting the drink Lana had given to her on the side. She pursed her lips, awkwardly toying with a lock of her long, blonde hair that her friend had styled so beautifully. She felt uncomfortable. She never wore her hair down, hair was always neatly tied up, face had void of any trace of make-up.

“I didn’t catch your name,” Lana said, raising an eyebrow, “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“No— no, it’s alright, I just— you’re right, I am a little out of place.” She said, “I’m Mary Eunice.” She held up a delicate hand.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lana said as she shook her hand. “So what is a girl like you doing at a place like this?”

Mary Eunice smiled in spite of her nerves. “I’m just here with a friend, but they left me, I haven’t a clue where they are.”

“First time here?”

“Yep,”

“Must be a little daunting,”

Mary Eunice perked up, “Oh, Lana, extremely. If someone from church sees me here I’ve got a big problem.”

“If someone from church sees you here,” Lana said as she leaned closer, “You wouldn’t be the only one with a secret.” She smirked softly and winked at Mary Eunice.

That thought set Mary Eunice at ease, just a little. She took a deep sigh and tried to let the tension flow from her body. 

Lana smiled sympathetically. “First times are always a little awkward,” she said, “No need to be ashamed, you can be who you are here, free of judgement.”

_ I don’t care about anyone’s judgement but His…  _ Mary Eunice shook her head, as to rid herself from that thought. God loved her the way she was. She forced a smile, but failed miserably. 

“Are you still closeted?” Lana asked, “If I may pry,”

Mary Eunice gave a small nod, “I guess I am just not really certain about what I feel. For the longest time people have been telling me that it’s wrong to feel the things I feel. I haven’t figured it out yet, but I do know that I like women more than I am supposed to.”

Lana nodded thoughtfully.

“I guess… So long as I don’t know for sure, I don’t have to do anything with it, meaning I won’t have to face the consequences.” 

“What if you fall in love?”

“Then it will be God’s will, and I shall have to deal with it.”

“Have you ever been in love with a girl? Have you ever kissed anyone?” Lana asked, “I’m sorry if these questions are invasive, you don’t have to respond.”

Mary Eunice shrugged, “Kissed, no, but not for my lack of wanting to,” she admitted with a scarlet blush, “but I think I have been in love with a girl, yes, in retrospect.” She sighed deeply, uncomfortable with how much she had already shared with a perfect stranger. Her shoulders tensed up, arms crossed in front of her chest. “Well, anyway…”

“Poor thing, you really aren’t comfortable, huh? I’m sorry I shouldn’t be asking all of these questions” Lana said as she looked at her with a mixture of guilt and concern. “Maybe it would be nice to just dance for a while, do you like dancing?”

Mary Eunice nodded meekly. “I am not so very good at it, I have to warn you.”

“Not an issue,” Lana smiled encouragingly, “Come on, this is a nice song, you know it?” Gently, Lana tugged her along to the dancefloor.”

Mary Eunice shook her head, “I don’t listen to music all that often,”

“It’s by Frankie Valli, such a good song,” Lana said as she began to hum along. She reached out her hands and Mary Eunice tentatively took them. A soft smile tugged on her lips as the tension dissipated from her body. Lana was nice, seemed trustworthy and definitely not unattractive. Mary Eunice definitely felt comfortable with her.

However, she didn’t prove to be very adept at dancing. Lana laughed heartily whenever Mary Eunice accidentally stepped on her toes. Mary Eunice stammered out many excuses but Lana waved them away and didn’t complain. Not even ahen Mary Eunice nearly knocked the two of them over.

“Heavens, I am so sorry for trampling on your feet. Did I hurt you?”

Lana just laughed. “No, silly, you’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy,” she said, “Come— i’ve got you.” She placed her hands on Mary Eunice’s hips as she guided her to follow the rhythm of the music. 

Mary Eunice flinched at the touch, but allowed Lana to guide her. Gently, they swayed to the music, song after song, hour after hour. Laughing softly and candidly, for the first time that night, Mary Eunice loosely wrapped her arms around Lana. “I’m really having fun with you,” she said, “But I kind of have to go, I’ve got church choir tomorrow early. But I’d love to see you again some time.” She averted her gaze, shyly looking down in case Lana would reject her

But Lana smiled at that, lifting her chin to meet her eye, “I would love that.” She said with a soft smile.

“Can I ask you a silly question?”

“I love silly questions,”

Mary Eunice took a deep breath, “Would it be okay if— uhm… Could I—”

“Come on, you can do it,” Lana smiled knowingly.

_ Just do it, rip it off like a bandaid,  _ “Can I kiss you?” Mary Eunice blurted out.

Leaning in, Lana pressed a soft, delicate kiss to Mary Eunice’s lips.

“I’ve been waiting all night for you to ask.”


	2. it was just like a movie, it was just like a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt “would you hate me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: it’s sort of AU ish, non-possessed!Mary Eunice x Lana

It all began like a small thing.

At first, Mary Eunice would simply be slightly more lenient with the rules when it came to Lana. She would often secretly pass her some cigarettes, she would allow her to do the easiest chores that weren’t as labour-intensive or she would make sure her plate was filled with good food and make sure she had an extra blanket at night. After all, it could get extremely cold during the nights at Briarcliff

Then, more and more often, Mary Eunice would stop to talk to Lana when she made her evening rounds. She knew she wasn’t supposed to, may God forgive her, but Lana was so  _ lonely _ . She felt so extremely bad for her. She had no one, the person she had trusted most was the reason she was here in the first place. So, Mary Eunice reckoned, she was doing a good thing. Perhaps, at first, Lana was a little apprehensive. Of course she was. Mary Eunice was part of the organisation that quite literally tortured her. 

All that because of whom she loved. 

Call her a fool, but Mary Eunice had always believed that her God loved everyone. She refused to listen to Jude’s rants about how homosexuality was wrong. God makes no mistakes. He made Lana the way she was for a reason, she was certain of that. 

Slowly, however, Lana began to warm up to Mary Eunice. She would open up to her more and more often, she would talk to her, confide in her,  _ trust _ her. Mary Eunice almost felt privileged to be liked by someone such as Lana. Such a strong willed woman who always fought for what was right. She wasn’t unattractive either. It had taken her weeks, months even to admit it to herself, but she had developed a certain kind of fondness for Lana that she couldn’t quite place. If she didn’t know any better, she would say that it was something akin to affection, dare she say romantic affection. How did that feel? She hadn’t ever felt it. Not for a man, anyway, which was the way it was supposed to be. But, none of that mattered. Lana belonged to Wendy, Mary Eunice belonged to God. 

Still, the two became closer and closer over time. 

Once, Mary Eunice had hidden a little gift beneath Lana’s pillow; a small notebook and pen.  _ Don’t let sister Jude see it _ , the note that came along with it had said.

Then one night, the pair had found themselves in the bakery together, all on their own.

“I don’t want to go to my chamber yet.” Lana said morosely, “Can we stay here for a little bit?”

_ We’re not allowed, what if someone sees us? Jude would go mad with the punishments…  _ Mary Eunice sighed, taking one glance at Lana’s pleading brown eyes.  _ Yet how am I supposed to resist this? _ With a small smile, she nodded. “Just for a little bit. Keep your voice down, though, someone might hear us.”

Lana made a cross shape on her chest, “Scout’s honour,” she whispered. She paced the room, stepping closer to Mary Eunice. “Thank you, you know? For all that you do.”

_ Oh…  _ “Of course,” Mary Eunice replied, she rested a hand onto Lana’s arm. 

At first, Lana flinched, but she quickly relaxed beneath the touch. She wasn’t sure why, but something inside her just had a weak spot for Mary Eunice. Maybe it was her kindness, her childlike innocence, her bright blue eyes and sweet smile, her—

“I’m sorry about today,” Mary Eunice said, effectively cutting off Lana’s thoughts, “Had I talked to sister Jude, I would have only gotten you into more trouble.”

Lana shrugged, blankly staring out of the small windows. “It is what it is,” she merely said. 

Tentatively, Mary Eunice raised her hand, delicate fingers dragging over the searing marks from the shock therapy. “Does it still hurt?”

“A little,” Lana said, “I don’t really know. My head feels… Off.”

“I brought something for your wounds,” Mary Eunice said, “Can I put it on?”

Lana looked at her for a second, raised an eyebrow at the inquiry. Various thoughts crossed her mind, from curiosity as to what she had done to earn Mary Eunice’s unlimited kindness, to confusion with the realisation that she quite liked having Mary Eunice’s touch and proximity. “Sure,” she said. 

Mary Eunice smiled, “This’ll do you good. My aunt taught me to make it, it’ll fix any ailment,” she rattled as she rubbed the cream onto Lana’s wounds. “It’s a little cold, but that is what it’s supposed to feel like.” Her eyes flicked up, meeting Lana’s. Now that she was so close, she could see the tiny specks of gold in Lana’s eyes and the freckles on her cheeks.  _ How did I never notice that before? _

Lana managed to perch a small smile on her face. Mary Eunice was close now, if she leaned in just a tiny bit she could kiss her.  _ Oh, how she wanted to... _ She shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. None of that. Not now, not here. “Thank you,” she said softly. She needed to move away now, before things would cross a line. She had to. She didn’t want to…

Mary Eunice had fallen quiet, lips slightly parted as she looked at Lana, as if she were expecting something from her. Something that she didn’t have the courage to ask for. “Lana—” she murmured. “Do you— would you—” Mary Eunice sighed, “If I told you that I have been lying to you? That I felt something for you, something more than I am supposed to? Would you hate me?”

“Of course not,” Lana replied, “I could never hate you.” 

Mary Eunice shut her eyes. She mustn’t. But she wants to. Oh, God forgive her… “Can I kiss you?” 

Her voice was so soft, almost inaudible. Lana could almost convince her that she hadn’t asked.  Almost subconsciously, she found herself leaning in just a tad more. She gave a small nod, patiently waiting for Mary Eunice to close the gap.

“I’ve never done this before,” Mary Eunice whispered with a crimson blush, “I don’t— I don’t know how.”

Lana nodded understandingly. Hands grasped Mary Eunice by her biceps, bodies pressed against one another. “Don’t be scared.”

Sighing softly, Mary Eunice leaned her palms against Lana’s shoulders. Then, ever so carefully, she pressed her lips to Lana’s. And it’s sweet and gentle and ever so soft that it makes Mary Eunice’s heart explode. Pulling back, she touched her forehead to Lana’s. “I’m sorry,”

“For what?”

“For feeling the way I do.”

Lana looked at her with a mixture of pity and amusement. “I don’t think I mind,”

“You don’t?”

“I did just let you kiss me, didn’t I?”

Laughter bubbled up in Mary Eunice’s chest. “Oh…” she said, “Of course,”

Lana smiled softly. “Tell you what,” she murmured, “I could return the favour. Would you want me to?”

And without any of the hesitation that had lingered before, Mary Eunice nodded. “I would love you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter @rroanokes and feel free to send prompts (for any ship) on charlily-n (tumblr)


End file.
